Power Classifications
In general the nations of Osea and the world can be classified into rough categories according to their relative strengths. Some important factors deciding their classifications include: *Military strength *Potential military strength *Economic strength *Political influence *Ability to project power Military Strength differs from Potential Military Strength in that some nations maintain a relatively large standing army while having the ability to field a much larger. Examples include Erusia, Samarkand, and especially Yiffia, all of which have the economic strength as well as the infrastructure to support a large army, but, for a variety of reasons, do not. The classifications of each nation are often a topic of heated debate. The classifications include: 'Superpower' Superpowers are characterized by their ability to utilize their massive military and economic strength to influence events and dominate international affairs. Superpowers can generally project their power on a global scale and great political sway among lesser powers. A superpower may also have territory scattered global which further its ability to project power. Naval advancements throughout the first half of the 21st century allowed from the creation of Superpowers. 'Current Superpowers' The Independent Republic of Directus : Directus was propelled into the rank of superpower by its victory in the Osean Continental War. Directus currently controls central Osea , territory in Samarkand, as well as islands scattered across the globe, allowing it to very effectively maintain a global presence. Directus also has a vast military, approximately as large as the militaries of all other known nations, as well as a prosperous economy to support its military. : During the War of the West Directus competed with, and eventually overcame, its rival superpower Samarkand. 'Ex-Superpowers' Samarkand : Osean scholars generally consider The Treaty of New Midgar, which placed great restrictions on Samarkand's navy and thus greatly limited its ability to influence affairs outside of its own continent, to have removed Samarkand from the rank of superpower. There is still some debate, however, as to whether or not Samarkand's great economic strength coupled with its potential military strength make it fit the description of a Superpower. 'Great Power' Great powers can exert at least some influence on a global scale but do not have the military of economic power of a super power. Great powers generally have strong navies which they can use to influence events far from any of their territory. They also tend to be very wealthy, with an economy able to support a large Military. 'Current Great Powers' Samarkand : After the War of the West, in which Samarkand lost much of its most affluent territory as well as had heavy restrictions placed upon its navy, Samarkand was no longer able to act as the superpower it had once been. : Scholars predict, however, that with Samarkand's great potential military and economic stregnth it could one day regain the the rank of Superpower. Yiffia : Thus far Yiffia has taken little interest in global affairs but it remains one of the most powerfull known nations on the planet. Its economic strength is unrivalled and allows it to have a vast military potential. Erusia : Erusia has one of both the strongest economies and militaries in Osea , with and especaily strong navy that allow it to wield great influence. A perfect example of this is Erusia's hunting of House Ritger as far as the northern end of Samarkand . 'Ex-Great Powers' Yuktobania : The disolution of the Union of Yuktobania Republics in the early 2000s greatly weakened the nation and limited its ability to influence events. Previously Yuktobania had achieved Hegemony over most of Osea . 'Middle Powers' A middle power is a nation that has the ability to directly influence affairs in a certain region but lacks the ability to notably affect affairs outside this region. Middle powers typically maintain a standing army and a stable economy. 'Current Middle Powers' Took : The Principality of Took a stable economy as well as a strong army and navy with influence over southern Osea . Leasath : Leasath has strong economy as well as a capable military. It does, however, lack the navy to have much influence over nations beyond its immediate neighbors. ISAF : ISAF has a relatively weak military and economy but has enough politcal influence to earn the rank of middle power. : In truth ISAF's military and financial strength in weaker than that of some minor powers such as Yuktobania, but It wields such great politcal influence that it has managed to maintain its rank as one of the middle powers. 'Minor Power' Minor powers can exert next to no influence outside of their very small regions of influence. Minor generally have very small armies and may not have stable economies. 'Current Minor Powers' The Union of Yuktobania Republics : The Union of Yuktobania Republics is currently a protectorate of the High Chancellor giving it no politcal influence what so ever. It also has a very small army. The Imperial Republic of Aurelia : The IRA currently lacks a large army or economy and is embroiled in a civil war and thus unable to influence affairs outside of Aurelia. The New Aurelia Army : Similiar to the IRA, the NAA also lacks a large military or economy and is embroiled in the same civil war. House Ritger : House Ritger is massively in debt and its military consists only of the men at arms and retainers still loyal to the Ritger family after its exile from Osea . As a result the House has no politcal influence. Powers in terms of relative strength (As rated by IDOW - Imperial Department of War, 2087)